Uneven surfaces such as shingled roofs can be difficult to measure with an ordinary measure tape. The present invention allows measurements of a house roof to be made by the user when he or she is simply standing on top of a ladder. The present invention is designed not only for roof measurements but also for measurements involve the end of the measure tape travelling over jagged and uneven surfaces. The present invention comprises a flat surface which is perpendicular to the measuring tape to allow accurate measurements when the present invention along with the end of the measure tape are pushed against an object. The present invention comprises a rounded bottom which allows the present invention and the end of the measure tape to travel over uneven and curved surfaces such as shingled roofs. The present invention further comprises a pair of front round tabs which allows the present invention to be hooked onto an object for easy measurements. The lightness of the present invention prevents the present invention and the end of the measure tape from moving in undesired directions.